<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loud by lucifersfavoritechild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561450">Loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild'>lucifersfavoritechild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironstrange Cinematic Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Choking, Dirty Talk, Edging, From the Top aside, Loud Sex, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Tony Stark, asides, mild bondage, now THAT'S kinky, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony notices that Stephen is oddly quiet during sex and sets out to change this . . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironstrange Cinematic Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*takes place during the first chapter of From the Top</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head as Stephen leisurely rolled his hips, squeezing around Tony’s cock. The doctor smirked down at him when Tony moaned in pleasure, trailing his hands along Tony’s bound arms. “You’re such a needy slut. Can’t just fuck me, you need a vibe in your ass. Fuck, you’re so hot like this. I should take a picture, jerk off to it before I go to sleep.” He sped up, bouncing on Tony’s dick. “Do you want me to turn it up, baby? Do you need more so you can come inside me—”</p><p>A ring sounded through the room, coming from the pile of clothes next to the bed they were on. Stephen paused before sighing. “Fuck, hold on.” He twisted around awkwardly, just barely able to reach down off the side of the bed and pick up his phone.</p><p>Tony, still tied by his hands and ankles, vibrator humming inside him, could only stare as Stephen opened it. “<em>Seriously?</em>”</p><p>Stephen, making no effort to get off of Tony’s dick, shrugged. “It’s work.” He returned to bouncing on Tony’s cock, making the other man sputter under him as he answered. “Hello? Yes, Doctor al-Kaysani, what can I do for you . . .”</p><p>Tony watched with a mixture of arousal, irritation, and disbelief as Stephen continued to ride him, looking every bit as serious and formal as he did when he was actually at work. Tony tried to provoke a reaction, bucking his hips and trying to aim for the spot he knew made Stephen’s toes curl. Stephen just winked at him and carried on, calm in the worst way.</p><p>The closest thing he came to being affected was when Tony, driven to the peak by Stephen’s movements, started to come with a loud, drawn-out moan . . . and then it was just to lean forward and place a hand over Tony’s mouth, rolling his eyes as he continued to speak.</p><p>Stephen wrapped a hand around himself once Tony was done, wincing at his sensitive cock still sheathed by Stephen’s warmth and the ongoing vibrations in his ass. Even then, the doctor barely twitched an eye, not even as his hands sped up. He finally shut his eyes, stumbling the end of a sentence as he came in quick spurts over his and Tony’s stomachs. Stephen clenched his mouth shut, biting his lip and breathing heavily for a few seconds before reverting to his calm, put-together state. He blinked twice before speaking. “Yes, definitely, it’s just that I’m in Brooklyn at the moment, so it’ll take me a little while to get to the hospital . . .”</p><p>That was a lie. They were in his Manhattan apartment. But it would give him another ten minutes or so to clean up so he didn’t smell like sex and Tony’s cologne when he showed up at work.</p><p>He kind of hated that Stephen could think that clearly so soon after sex.</p><p>Finally, Stephen hung up, tossing his phone on a pile of clothes before lifting himself off of Tony’s spent cock, quickly lowering himself over the side of the bed. He found the small remote that controlled the vibrator, mercifully turning it off. Tony sighed in relief as Stephen leaned over to begin untying one of his hands.</p><p>“I have to go in to work,” Stephen said casually, still naked as he walked over to Tony’s remaining arm, leaving the feet for Tony to handle himself. “I’ll try to make dinner tomorrow night, but if I don’t, I’ll see you the next time you’re in New York, alright?” Without waiting for an answer, Stephen brushed a quick kiss to Tony’s cheek before heading to his bathroom, leaving Tony half tied up, still wearing a condom, and staring at where he’d been.</p><p>
  <em>. . . Well.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony and Stephen’s relationship was casual. They’d only been dating for two weeks at the time, but even so, Tony felt like he had a good grasp on Stephen’s personality. He was clever and intelligent (not always the same thing), ambitious, kind of bitchy, and very well put-together at times. And he definitely wasn’t the most open or considerate person. Sometimes those things combined in strange ways. Like, for example, keeping himself completely emotionless as he answered a work call while Tony was buried inside him. That kind of stung.</p><p>And it was <em>embarrassing</em>. Stephen could make him fall apart effortlessly, was the first and only person who’d ever made him beg in bed. But he rarely ever showed signs of his own pleasure. He smiled plenty, dirty talked when he thought it would make Tony come faster, and occasionally he let out a soft moan, but other than that, he kept a tight lid on . . . well, <em>everything</em>.</p><p>But by then, Tony was starting to put together a pattern. Stephen was very quiet in bed . . . but he also had a tendency to bite down on his bottom lip so hard that it was permanently bruised. Sometimes, it bled. Just a few drops, quickly licked up by one or both of them. It was hot, but not as much as Stephen screaming out in ecstasy as Tony played him like a finely-tuned violin would be.</p><p>That was probably aiming too high, but Tony never did anything else.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They did end up having dinner the next night, this time at a small Chinese place near Stephen’s apartment. Stephen stabbed at dumplings with his chopsticks (steamed, not fried, because Stephen was health-obsessed to a point that was kind of funny) while complaining about one of his patients. Tony listened to him, resting his head on his palm and twirling noodles on his fork as Stephen ranted.</p><p>“. . . and he keeps eating before surgeries, even though he’s <em>repeatedly told not to,</em> then bitches when we have to reschedule. Well, I’m sorry asshole, would you rather asphyxiate on those eggs you guilted your wife into bringing? Because I’d be happy to make that happen—”</p><p>“You’re really quiet,” Tony said suddenly before sucking a noodle into his mouth.</p><p>Stephen scowled irritably. “Haha, Tony—”</p><p>“No, I meant . . . in bed, you’re quiet. You get all serious and focused and barely make a noise.”</p><p>Stephen shifted as though caught in a serious, conspiracy-level lie, like Tony was about to accuse him of somehow assassinating JFK and Princess Diana simultaneously. “I talk plenty.”</p><p>“Yeah, you <em>talk</em> — and it’s great by the way — but you don’t make a lot of noise.”</p><p>Stephen got very quiet before shrugging, forcefully nonchalant. “Some people are just quiet.”</p><p>“And you’re one of them?”</p><p>If Tony leaned over just right, he could see the tips of Stephen’s ears turning pink. <em>Gotcha.</em> “I don’t know what you’re implying.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll spell it out.” He impaled one of Stephen’s dumplings on his forks, waving it menacingly as he spoke. “I think that you’re quiet in bed because you’re trying really, <em>really</em> hard not to be loud. Which makes me think that normally you <em>are</em> that loud.”</p><p>Now the blush had spread to his face, making his usually pale cheeks pink. “I don’t—”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you don’t,” Tony drawled, taking an almost perverse pleasure in the way Stephen squirmed. “But what <em>I </em>want is to test my theory. Which is why I got you a present.” He reached under the table for the bag he’d not-so-subtly stashed there before Stephen arrived (which was hell in and of itself, since it meant he had to show up earlier than Stephen, who made it a point of pride to show up ten hours early <em>anywhere</em>, never mind a date) and pulled it out. “I’m leaving in a few hours. And while I’m gone, I want you to do two things. The first is to try out your new gift — definitely don’t open that in public, by the way — and the <em>second</em> . . .” He paused for effect. “Is to not come at all while I’m gone for the next two weeks.”</p><p>Stephen stared at Tony openly, dissecting him to try and see if he was possibly being serious. “You can’t mean—”</p><p>“I mean exactly what you’re thinking.”</p><p>Stephen scoffed, turning so they weren't facing each other. “Please, I haven’t gone that long without masturbating since I was fourteen.”</p><p>Tony leaned closer to him, lowering his voice in a way that made Stephen’s pupils dilate. “Oh, I completely expect you to have a little fun while I’m gone. I just don’t want you to finish.”</p><p>Stephen arched a brow imperiously, trying to seem more in-control than he actually was. “And what makes you think I’ll listen?”</p><p>Tony smiled, knowing damn well he had Stephen <em>exactly </em>where he wanted him. “Because I said so.”</p><p>Stephen stared at him a long time before sitting back and sipping his tea. After another minute, he lowered his eyes, silent. Tony knew he’d won.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You got me a dildo.”</p><p>Tony smirked as he stretched out on his bed, putting his phone on speaker so he wouldn’t have to hold it. “<em>Technically</em>, I got you a vibrating prostate massager. No need to thank me, generosity is its own reward.”</p><p>“I have my own.”</p><p>“I know. You have an impressive collection.” He could practically <em>see</em> Stephen clenching his teeth. But I wanted to give you something.” <em>I want you to have something from me. I want you to think of me every time you use it. I want to drive you insane.</em> “Where are you?”</p><p>He already knew the answer, but it was gratifying to hear Stephen say, “Home. It’s my day off.”</p><p>“Are you in bed?”</p><p>A beat passed. “About to be.”</p><p>“Hurry up.”</p><p>Tony waited patiently, listening to the rustling sounds of Stephen undressing and slipping into his bed. He palmed his cock through his pants. “Are you naked?”</p><p>Stephen huffed, sounding irritated. “Yes.”</p><p>“Good. I’m not. I was in meetings all day after getting back and I’m still wearing my suit.” The words were less innocuous than they seemed. He knew that Stephen liked it when he fucked him clothed, the doctor completely naked under him and feeling the fabric against his sensitive skin. Suits were his favorite, the slightly rough fabric mixed with the silkiness of a tie on his back.</p><p>Stephen paused before answering, voice low. “Oh?”</p><p>Tony nodded before remembering Stephen couldn’t see him. “Yeah. Do you have my gift?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Lube?”</p><p>Another pause, longer this time. “Thought you said you didn’t want me to come while you’re gone.”</p><p>“Who says you’re going to?”</p><p>He could <em>hear</em> Stephen’s tiny intake of breath, knew he was hard now if he hadn’t already been. His voice was nervous when he responded. “I don’t know if I want to—”</p><p>“Stephen. Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>He hadn’t <em>meant</em> to ask such a loaded question, even if he’d only meant in bed. It was probably too much to ask a few weeks after knowing each other. He wouldn’t be surprised if Stephen hung up right away—</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>A heavy quiet seemed to settle over both of them before Stephen hurriedly added, “With this.”</p><p>Tony nodded to himself, glad that Stephen had returned them safely to their comfort zone. “Good. Are you going to do what I say?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stephen breathed, seeming much more relaxed now that Tony had let it go. “What do you want me to do?”</p><p><em>Laying it on a bit thick, but okay.</em> “Take out your lube and get three fingers ready.” He waited while Stephen complied. “Are you on your back?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good. Pull your knees up. I want you open for me. I can already see you, as real as if you were in my bed.”</p><p>“Is it a nice image?” Stephen asked, voice already strained.</p><p>Tony smiled, happy to see he was already affecting the other man. “You have no idea.” He unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, slipping one hand inside and curling it around his steadily growing erection. “Circle the rim with one finger. Go slow. Tease.”</p><p>Stephen chuckled. “Are you calling me one or giving instructions?” But he did as he was told, several seconds stretching into silence as Tony imagined what he was doing, the faint beads of sweat gathering on his forehead and those sure, steady fingers teasing himself.</p><p>He heard Stephen breathe through his nose. “Tony—”</p><p>“Put one finger in. Don’t be eager, it’s not a good look.”</p><p>He was certain Stephen would be scowling at him if they were together. As it was, Tony just waited a while, calmly, slowly bringing his erection to full hardness. Stephen made a low whining sound before stopping himself. “I need more.”</p><p>“I’m sure you do, but who says you’re gonna get it?”</p><p>Tony was pretty sure that if he were there, Stephen wouldn’t hesitate to strangle him. “Do you want me to beg? Is that it, finally getting back at me for bringing you to your knees?”</p><p>“Technically, I was on my <em>back</em>, not my knees. And no, this is different. If you <em>want</em> to beg I definitely won’t stop you—”</p><p>Stephen whined openly. “<em>Tony.</em>”</p><p><em>Got ya.</em> “Good boy. Two fingers now, scissor yourself. Get ready for me.”</p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>,” Stephen said in that incredibly petty way he had that suggested he was losing his coveted self-control. Tony could hear him shifting and stretching out on the bed, heard a few precious pants when Stephen curled his fingers against his prostate.</p><p>By the time Tony let him have another finger, he’d opened his own pants entirely, slicking his own hand with warming lube before stroking himself. “How are you feeling, babe?”</p><p>“Ready,” Stephen grit out, sounding steadily more desperate.</p><p>“Do you deserve it though?” Tony asked, having taken off his jacket and tie as his skin grew heated.</p><p>Stephen whimpered pathetically. Tony’s grin hurt. “<em>Please.</em>”</p><p>Tony sighed loftily. “Well, if you ask so sweetly . . .” He drew it out <em>just</em> long enough to wring a few more pleas out of his boyfriend before ‘giving in’. “Go ahead, baby. Lube up the thick toy I got you and put it in. Don’t turn it on yet.”</p><p>He could tell Stephen’s phone shifted and fell to his bed, the doctor now in need of both of his hands. Stephen’s breaths sped up as he carefully pushed the toy into himself, the slick noises filling the air and Tony’s ears. “How does that feel?”</p><p>“Good,” Stephen breathed, probably with his eyes screwed shut and his back arched ever so slightly . . . “Full. I need more—”</p><p>“Earn it.” Tony’s own hand sped up when he heard Stephen try to cover up a whine. “I want to hear you. Hear how good it makes you feel.”</p><p>A dam burst. Stephen made no effort to stay quiet anymore, letting out low, blissfully eager noises as he moved the toy faster, the hard silicone pressing against his prostate in a way that made his toes curl and his hands strain. “<em>Fuck, </em>it’s good, Tony. I need, I need more, I <em>want</em> more, I want you to give it to me.” He let out a loud, high-pitched noise when he managed to strike a spot that sent sparks running through his veins. “I’m close, I’m close and I want you to make me come like I need . . .”</p><p><em>Fuck.</em> He’d forgotten how good Stephen was at persuading him. He privately thought the man would make an excellent lawyer. Or prostitute. “Do it now, baby. Turn that toy on max and scream so loud I can hear it from here.”</p><p>Stephen immediately obeyed, his fingers desperately seeking out the button on the toy that was deep inside him and pressing it until it was turned on the highest setting. His cock twitched and jerked as vibrations rocked his entire body. He bit down hard on his lip as over-sensitivity threatened to kill him. “<em>Oh, oh, oh FUCK, Tony, Tony, Tony</em>—<em>”</em></p><p>He swore he thought he was going to come untouched listening to Tony Stark’s voice. It had never felt this good, salty tears streaming down his face as the buzzing deep inside shook him to the bone. The thought that Tony could <em>hear it</em> (and he could, Stephen knew he could) was almost enough to set him off. “<em>FUCK!</em> God, it’s so, <em>so GOOD</em>, Tony, I love it <em>so much</em>, I want to come, I want you to—”</p><p>“Turn it off.” Tony stroked himself to completion, his release dirtying his pants and shirt as he came to the sound of Stephen’s desperate begging and painfully dejected noise.</p><p>“Please, Tony, I can’t.”</p><p>“You can,” Tony ordered as he started to come down, one hand still loosely wrapped around the base of his cock. “You can and you’re going to because I told you to do it. Now.”</p><p>Stephen whimpered pathetically, hands shaking as he struggled to turn the toy off, not bothering to pull it out yet. His cheeks turned pink with embarrassment from how loud and undone he’d been, how undone he <em>still</em> was. <em>Tony’s going to be insufferable.</em></p><p>It was another moment before he managed to grab his phone and hold it against his ear. “You’re the worst and I hate you.”</p><p>Tony was <em>definitely</em> smirking when he said, “See you in two weeks.”</p><p>“Hold on,” Stephen said quietly. “There’s, um.” <em>God, I can’t BELIEVE I’m going to say this.</em> “There’s something I want to do before we see each other again.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony had one hand carrying a bottle of champagne as he opened the door to Stephen’s apartment a few weeks later, putting on his best seductive face. “Hey—”</p><p>Stephen descended upon him, taking the bottle from his hand and setting it on the floor none-too-gently before grabbing Tony by the nape of his neck and pulling him in for a violent kiss. He bit on Tony’s lower lip, tugging on his hair the way he knew would drive him crazy. When Tony managed to get a breath, he muttered, “Okay, we’re doing this.”</p><p>Stephen nodded, drawing Tony further into the apartment before they landed against a door. “Did you,” Stephen started, shoving his hand down the front of Tony’s pants and cupping his half-hard cock. “Did you get your results?”</p><p>It took Tony a moment to process that, and longer still to answer. “Yeah, I got ‘em. It’s—” He was cut off when Stephen curled his fingers, his brain short-circuiting before he managed to continue. “It’s, um, on my phone.”</p><p>Stephen finally stopped attacking him, letting go of his hair and running his hands through Tony’s pockets in search of the phone, getting plenty handsy while he did. “Got it?”</p><p>“Are you talking about my phone or my—”</p><p>Stephen gave him a hard squeeze to make Tony shut up. It worked.</p><p>The phone screen lit up, Stephen looking through Tony’s emails until he found what he was looking for. Tony squinted suspiciously at him. “How do you know my password?”</p><p>Stephen didn’t bother answering, rather pointing to the small coffee table in the living room. “Mine are over there. I already checked them.”</p><p>Tony nodded, still kind of blindsided by that reception. Stephen was reading the email Tony had gotten a couple of days ago, entirely focused on the task at hand. Tony walked over to the coffee table and picked up the orange envelope, already opened with the papers stuffed back inside. He pulled them out, flipping through the loaded test results . . .</p><p>Stephen smiled as he finished reading, lowering the phone. “You’re clean.”</p><p>Tony nodded, lowering the stapled papers. “You too.”</p><p>Stephen tossed Tony’s phone to one of the living room chairs, sauntering over to Tony and slipping his hands into the other man’s back pockets. “Do you know what that means?”</p><p>Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist, settling his hands on the small of his back. “Hm?”</p><p>Stephen leaned forward and placed an open-mouthed kiss under Tony’s ear before whispering, “It means I want you to fuck me into my bed and fill me with your cum.”</p><p><em>Okay, fuck, that’s hot, but who’s seducing who here?</em> “Then open the door and let’s go.” He pushed Stephen back against the bedroom door again, devouring his mouth as one of Stephen’s hands scrambled for the knob. They fell back into the room when the door gave way. Tony’s hands on Stephen’s waist kept him on his feet, and Tony steered them to the bed, Stephen collapsing under him. Tony quickly set his hands to work, pulling Stephen’s shirt off over his head and throwing it to the floor, quickly following with the doctor’s black jeans. He smiled crookedly when he saw Stephen wasn’t wearing underwear. “Eager, are we?”</p><p>Stephen sat up and ripped open the front of Tony’s shirts, sending buttons flying across the room. “<em>Yes.</em>”</p><p>Tony’s was pretty sure his eyes sparkled. “Give me a second.” He leaned over Stephen to the nightstand, digging around in the top drawer until he found the large bottle he was looking for while his boyfriend kicked the comforter off the bed. When Stephen got handsy, Tony wrapped a hand around his wrist and held it down. “No,” he warned, looking down at his boyfriend. Stephen was already completely hard under him, his cock leaking precum as he looked at Tony with unrestrained desperation. “I’m in charge. Got it?”</p><p>Stephen nodded eagerly, stretching his arms over his head and gripping his sheets. “Yes, baby. Do whatever you want to me. I’m yours.”</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>Stephen was good at getting what he wanted. Tony sat back on his knees. “Turn over.”</p><p>Stephen quickly did so, getting on his hands and knees with his head hanging between his shoulders. Tony quickly finished undressing, unable to drag his eyes from Stephen’s perfect ass. He cupped one cheek in his hand, squeezing appreciatively before pulling it gently to the side so he could see Stephen’s hole. “You have no idea how much I want you.”</p><p>Stephen turned to look at him, arching a brow. “Are you talking to me or my ass?”</p><p>“Can’t a man have both?” He contemplated putting Stephen over his knee and spanking him before deciding against it. <em>Later.</em> He opened the bottle he’d grabbed and squirted lube into his palm, making sure his fingers were slick. His pointer finger started circling the rim, making Stephen rock his hips back as he tried to urge Tony further. Tony didn’t move. “Did you get off while I was gone?”</p><p>Stephen shook his head. “<em>No.</em>”</p><p>“Did you think about it? Wake up hard still dreaming of me? Did you almost give in, thinking about how much easier it would be to just get off and lie about it later?”</p><p>A beat passed before Stephen reluctantly nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>Tony smiled and pushed his finger in, hooking it until he was pressing against Stephen’s prostate. “Good boy.”</p><p>Stephen sucked in a breath under him, ducking his head even lower as he kept himself from moaning out loud. As soon as he did, Tony pulled his finger out, his clean hand holding Stephen in place at the hip. “Does anyone fuck you as well as me?”</p><p>Stephen quickly shook his head, sounding broken when he answered. “Never.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He let the finger slip back in, but didn’t move beyond that. “Then why don’t you make any noise for me? Why don’t you let me hear how much you love it?”</p><p>Stephen was scarily still on the bed, not even moving. He only responded when it became clear that Tony wasn’t going to move or say anything else until he did. “It’s just . . . embarrassing, alright?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Stephen huffed, rolling his eyes. “I just . . . get really loud, okay? And it’s a lot, and it makes me seem . . .” <em>Vulnerable.</em> “Stupid.”</p><p>“It’s not embarrassing,” Tony said, adding a finger so he could start scissoring Stephen open, pretending to be ignorant to the way the other man trembled around him. “It’s hot. You have no idea how much I want to hear you scream and moan for me.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Stephen started before Tony put in a third finger, curling all three against his prostate and gently stroking it. Stephen let out a loud, low groan, covering his face with his arm as a blush spread down his sharp cheeks and neck.</p><p>Tony sucked in a breath, lowering his head to kiss Stephen’s back. “How do you have no idea what you do to me? I’m gonna regret saying this later, but I never want you to shut up.”</p><p>Stephen chuckled, moving just enough that Tony could see his eyes if he looked. His eyes, tonight the dark shade of the ocean in a storm, were wary and curious. He waited a long time, Tony’s fingers still slowly moving inside him and opening him up, before nodding. It was a slight motion that could have been mistaken for a twitch if you weren’t paying attention, but Tony was. He’d never paid more attention to anything in his life.</p><p>Tony grabbed a smallish pillow and tucked it under Stephen’s hips before pushing him down. Stephen hesitated before lying down completely, folding his arms under his head. “Okay.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Tony carefully pulled his fingers out and poured more lube on his hand before running it over his length, making sure it was slick. “Are you gonna scream for me while I fuck you?”</p><p>Stephen gave a small smile. “If you make it worth my while.”</p><p>“I intend to.” Tony sat back, looking down at his boyfriend. Stephen’s lithe body contrasted his black hair and dark blue covers. He was handsome, pleasantly firm if not exactly muscular, and Tony wanted to take him apart.</p><p>Tony settled himself with his knees on either side of Stephen’s thighs, leaning back slightly to wipe his hand off on the sheets. Once he had, he spread Stephen’s ass, holding his own aching, desperate length in his other hand. Stephen shifted beneath him. “Oh sure, just take your time—”</p><p>Stephen’s breath hitched when Tony pushed into him, cock breaching Stephen’s tight hole. Tony went slow at first, rocking into him. His eyes slid shut as Stephen’s warmth surrounded him. He forced them open so he could see Stephen’s expression. The doctor was biting down on his lip like he always did, eyes screwed shut.</p><p>Tony tilted his head, considering. After a moment, he reached a hand around Stephen’s neck, gently holding his throat. “Can I choke you?”</p><p>He knew Stephen had an asphyxiation kink. They’d played with it a couple of times in the past month or so, and afterward Stephen had always seemed like he was trying extra hard to be unaffected, often with a split lip or blood in his mouth.</p><p>A brief pause passed before Stephen nodded eagerly. He moved Tony’s hand into the position he preferred, the perfect axis of safety and pleasure, before bucking his hips, urging Tony to move. “<em>Please.</em>”</p><p>Tony acquiesced, pulling out before sharply jerking his hips forward, adjusting his angle until he heard Stephen make a low, happy noise in the back of his throat. His hand tightened on the side of Stephen’s throat, for one, two, three seconds before letting go so he could take in a breath. He waited another twenty seconds before doing it again, always letting go while Stephen’s face was still comfortably pale rather than pink or red.</p><p>Stephen’s hands scrambled for a pillow, eyes growing watery as he nodded. “Yes, please, do that again . . .”</p><p>Tony obliged, his smile growing every time Stephen moaned or unwittingly made a sharp noise when Tony tightened his hand or stroked his sensitive prostate with the length of his cock. Tony sped his movements up, going faster until the headboard was repeatedly striking the wall, probably pissing off whatever neighbors Stephen had.</p><p>Stephen cared even less than Tony, almost shaking in bed as he finally let out all the noises he’d been holding in. High-pitched whines and quiet whimpers and loud moans, strung together like music. Tony couldn’t remember ever enjoying a song this much. He experimented with different motions and angles to see what new sounds he could provoke, quickly deciding he liked it when Stephen was loud, <em>really</em> loud. The hand that had been periodically squeezing Stephen’s throat fell to the bed, helping hold him up for better leverage. He made his thrusts harder, almost painful, exactly the way Stephen liked it.</p><p>That was what did it. Stephen <em>keened</em>, a shockingly loud, primal sound, probably loud enough to be heard from the street. He rocked back into each of Tony’s thrusts, driving himself higher and higher as he reached for that peak. Tony grabbed Stephen by the waist, pulling the other man to him. Stephen felt his cock rub against his bed, the soft sheets growing wet from precum and sweat. “Tony, baby, please, I’ll do whatever you want, just please, let me come, make me come <em>Tony</em>—”</p><p>Tony gripped Stephen’s hair and pressed his face down into the pillow, slamming into that welcoming channel again and <em>again</em>—</p><p>When Stephen came, it was with a scream that went completely unmuffled by his pillow, rumbling Tony’s bones as the bed strained under them, seeming close to falling apart. Tony didn’t bother with ‘seeming’. He came apart completely as he spent his release inside Stephen in long, exhilarating spurts. He fell on top of Stephen’s back before it was over, shuddering as his cock pulsed and throbbed. Underneath him, tears streamed down Stephen’s cheeks from over-sensitivity. One of his hands flopped around awkwardly until it found Tony’s threading their fingers together as they finally finished, collapsed into a spent, well-satisfied heap.</p><p>It took a couple of minutes for them to grow cold and sticky rather than heated and wet. Tony fished around on the floor for a proper blanket, pulling it over both of them. When he’d calmed down some, still drowning in post-orgasm bliss, he started placing gentle kisses over the back of Stephen’s neck. “You screamed.”</p><p>Immediately, Stephen blushed, carefully looking away from Tony. “Did I?”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>Stephen twisted a way, finally dislodging Tony from him before he spoke. “I didn’t mean to—”</p><p>“I liked it.” He curled an arm around Stephen’s waist to keep him close. “I liked seeing you that way.” He smiled. “And only I get to see it.”</p><p>Stephen rolled his eyes, but he gave Tony a tiny, genuine smile. “Don’t get used to it.”</p><p>“Oh, I definitely will.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>